


带卡 异变之瞳

by IveyLau



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveyLau/pseuds/IveyLau
Summary: 除妖师带土 x 妖怪卡卡西
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 5





	带卡 异变之瞳

除妖师带土x妖怪卡卡西

1.

落日之下的南贺川，气温逐渐下降，这一片林子很少有人涉足。若是听老一辈的人讲起，他们会说是有许多妖怪住在这片偌大的林子里，而这片林子就是他们的庇护所。

隔这么一会，天就几乎暗了。带土飞快的往回跑去，他可不想被这些妖怪缠身，虽然他奶奶经常和他讲起有关妖怪的故事，向往是一回事，真正见到又是另一回事，恐惧逐渐蔓延。突然，脚下像是绊了什么东西，带土便向前摔去。

“喂，你安静一点好不好。”

带土刚爬起身，就看到耸立的树上有个像他一般大的孩子在上面歇息，他穿着素色的长服，脸被面罩遮了大半，男孩轻轻一跃便跳了下来，银发很是搭这一身。

“你怎么还在这里呆着，晚上的话会很危险的！”

对面的男孩挑了挑眉，不以为意，他略过带土袖子上的纹样，有些嘲笑的说着：“宇智波还怕妖怪吗？”

带土听到这一番话像是被戳中了心事一样红了脸。

“这不是怕不怕的问题！还有，谁说我害怕了！”他强硬的反驳着。“虽然我现在还小，等我开眼了，绝对会成为最强大的除妖师！”

最厉害的除妖师吗……男孩若有所思的看着带土，“那你总——”

还未等他说完，他便被扯住手，向山下跑去。

“喂！”

“总之，先离开这里再说吧。”

不规律的喘息声回荡在他耳边，抓着他的那只手温热的，好像还出了层薄汗。总算是跑出了林子，他们来到一条小道上。

“好了，顺着这条路往上走就能出去了，你也赶快回去吧。”

男孩点了点头，装作要离开的样子。

“等等！”

他回过头，看着带土发红的脸颊，调整好呼吸后向他问道：“你叫什么名字？”

带土见他并没有很快回答他的问题，以为他是有些不好意思，便先说出了自己的名字。

“我叫宇智波带土。”

“卡卡西。”

“那以后再见了，卡卡西！”

他观察着带土高兴地神色蔓延至嘴角，之后便淡出了视线……

2.

带土不曾一次听到过‘他不像个宇智波’这样类似的话。

宇智波的人生来便有着独一无二的眼睛，开眼后妖力也会增强，他们天赋较好，几乎都很出色。

“老师，我以后要做一个像你一样强大的除妖师！”

水门看着面前这个很是活跃的宇智波，微笑着坐了下来，收起了符。

“带土见过妖怪吗？”

“见过倒是见过，兔子形状的，或是长得像外星人一样的，也偶尔看见过十分恐怖的……”这让带土回想起他走在放学路上，在学校里一颗树后看到的一只体型庞大的胳膊细长的一只妖怪，他立马转过视线装作没看见的样子与同学聊起了作业的话题。

“你也有可能会看见长得和人类没有什么区别的妖怪，等你开了眼，便能立马知晓了！”

水门不禁有些思索，面前的带土与其他宇智波的不一样不仅仅是性格不同，他的天赋不够优秀相较于其他宇智波，但或许是这样的带土，真的能做出很大的改变，如果他知道开眼的代价的话，他也绝对不会任由那样的事情发生。

“老师，你为什么不把你的式神带出来呢，我还从来没见过呢！”

“这个吗……我没有式神的。”

水门看出了带土的疑惑，他回答说：“不是所有的除妖师都配备式神的，就像学生们一样，不都是喜欢坐着的。”

带土挠着下巴，“果然还是因为老师你很厉害吧！”

水门看着带土，又瞅了眼窗外，欲言又止，最后他问了一个问题。

“带土，你觉得除妖师是什么样的呢？”

“啊，那肯定是特别的存在，帮助人们的，像英雄一样！”

夕阳透过窗户照在带土身上亮亮的，真就像极了诉说不公的救世主。

3.

过了几个春秋，带土不再是当年的模样，上了高中后，学业也是逐渐繁忙，放学后还要继续学习咒术和其他相关知识。不过他仍然还会很有规律的和卡卡西保持联络。而带土觉得每次讲这些东西的时候，卡卡西都会一改常态，津津有味的听着，及其偶然的情况下还会问一两个问题；而带土问卡卡西在哪里上学的时候，卡卡西只是回答说他因为一些事情休学了，带土觉得还是不要问下去为好，便接着讲述他在学校里发生的事情。

最常提起的则是琳，他一直同班的一个女孩。

“唉？话说，卡卡西你也能看见妖怪吗？”带土这才发觉他第一次见到卡卡西的时候，他就一口认定他是宇智波。

“我爸爸能看见。”

卡卡西这么说着，带土也没多想，他说他把自己能看见妖怪这件事情就告诉过琳一个人，每当琳听他讲述的时候，都会很好奇那到底是一个怎样的世界，那种眼神，就像卡卡西听他说在学校的事情一样。

“我听我奶奶说，我的父母是因为一场与妖怪的纠纷中丧失了生命，所以我想成为一个强大的除妖师，可以保护他们，保护琳，保护你！”

那是卡卡西第一次发现带土的眼神竟是那么的炽热，他低下头，慢慢听着他的故事。

好不容易到了节假日，带土把琳一起叫来，寻思和卡卡西一起在南贺川上的小河里钓鱼。琳虽然听过带土说起这里的事情，但在她看来这仅仅是一片普通的树林，看不到它的人，自然也就不会被它影响。

“琳，卡卡西那个家伙，别看他一副生人勿近的样子，其实他还是很好的。”

“嗯。”女孩很细腻的发现了他的心情，这和同她一起的时候不一样，在讲述卡卡西这个人的时候，带土脸上的表情会变得很丰富，什么笨蛋卡卡西、白痴卡卡西、冷血卡卡西、豆腐心卡卡西，每一个称呼都会讲述着他们发生的故事。

快到了他们约定的那颗树下，带土远远地就看到了卡卡西倚着树，耐着性子等他的样子。

“喂！卡卡西！”

带土向那里招了招手，又匆匆跑了几步。

“可把我累坏了，卡卡西，今天我把琳叫来了，咱们一起去钓鱼吧！”

原本是一件很高兴的事情，朋友见面，他看着卡卡西一改常态的皱着眉头，迟迟不说话。

“怎么了卡卡西？”

带土又看向琳，女孩有些不自然的看了看带土刚才说话的方向，又看向带土。

“那里……有人是吗？”

“唉？”

带土一时间有些慌张，琳是个普通人，但他与卡卡西相处这么多年，如果他是的话，怎么可能自己会不知道，他又怎么可能不和自己说……

许久，卡卡西抬起头看向愣神的带土，“如你所见，我是个妖怪。”

“可是——”

“今天就这样吧。”撂下一句话，卡卡西便先行离开了。

就这样，朋友们的第一次见面便不欢而散。

带土千想万想都没有想过卡卡西是个妖怪，可现在反过来想想也是，卡卡西又哪里像个人类呢，他明明连个姓氏都不告诉自己，或许他就是卡卡西而已。

水门一眼就看出来他的学生正在想着其他的事情，并没有把心思放在符文上面。正当他想开口关心关心，带土打断了他。

“老师，妖怪是不是也有好的呢？”

“嗯……当然了，但是用好坏之分是不恰当的，如果你把他当做重要的人看待的话，他不会不知道的，同理，你也不会不知道的。”

带土再一次的对面前这个男人感到佩服，自己的心思竟全被水门看透了，如果按照老师这么讲的话，卡卡西肯定不是刻意想要隐瞒的，可能是立场原因；带土想到了小的时候那天他对卡卡西讲述自己故事的时候，卡卡西一直都沉默着不说话也不看他，想必是觉得身份不同吧……毕竟是妖怪杀了他们。

不过，卡卡西就是卡卡西啊！带土内心的声音呼之欲出。

“抱歉，老师，我出去一趟。”

带土一路快跑到那个地方，这个卡卡西真是要多笨有多笨，真是对得起笨蛋卡卡西这个名号！希望他还在那个地方。

猝不及防的，一个白色的影子从他身边飞速略过，带土被这么一晃，直接吓的绊住了脚下的石头，整个人向前扑去。

“你也真是没什么变化，有够笨的。”

卡卡西还是一如既往地站在那里，这片林子就是他的家，他又能到那里去呢？

“卡……卡卡西。”

“抱歉，我骗了你。”

他本以为带土会十分气愤的来找自己，打几拳也好，骂几声也罢，就算是就此决裂也不足为奇，但卡卡西分明感受到了一股热流渗透进他的皮肤，直达心脏。

“那你可以做我的式神吗？”

卡卡西一时间睁大了眼睛，他似乎从来没有预料到这种情况。对上带土期许又坚定的眼神，他点了点头。

“太好了！卡卡西！这样我们以后也可以在一起了！”

宇智波的式神啊……

4.

带土已经呆在书房里很久了，手边的文献摞成了一定的高度，就在前天，他和卡卡西签了契约，这样一来，他也是一个有式神的人了，更何况对象还是卡卡西。也正因为如此，他才来到几乎没怎么踏足过的书房，想要看看如何开眼，如何保护卡卡西。

如果遇上强大的妖怪，现在凭他的实力根本不是对手，想要符文困住他，必须先画出阵法，时间是不会等人的，出了意外便是致命的，而短时间内想要提升妖力的办法就只有开眼。

“呀，这不是带土吗，找什么呢？”

身体通黑的家伙从墙壁中钻出来，两只眼睛看上去，即便是在白天，也是有够渗人的。

“我在找关于开眼的。”带土总觉得他有点不怀好意，索性也从来不告诉他和卡卡西的事情。

“啊，我记得应该是在禁书那一片吧。”黑绝说着便穿透了对面上了锁的铁栏去了禁书地，没过多久便拿出了一本纸穿钉成的册子，他挥着手里的册子，嘴上泛着笑意。

“找到了。”他将册子从空隙中递过去。

带土迅速的翻看着里面的内容。“话说，你也真是敢进去，如果被发现的话，咱们俩都得完蛋。”嘴上虽是这么说着，但还是毫不犹豫的接了过来。

黑绝见带土的表情越来越震惊，看热闹似的开口说着，“其实开眼很简单，杀了他们就好了，像是真心付出过的人，或者是喜欢、信任着并且签订契约的——式神。”

骗人的吧！

翻页的速度越来越快，内心的动摇也越来越大，怎么可能会做出这种事情啊！带土的手颤抖不止，他不再看向册子；那卡卡西……他没有理由不知道的......

那为什么还要答应我！

黑绝望着他跑出去的背影，只是缓缓地捡起了那本被它甩到一边的册子，两只眼睛依旧瞪得大大的，张望着。

没有人知道卡卡西同意带土成为他的式神的时候，带土有么多开心，但就这短短的时间之内，产生了极大的落差，一会要是看到卡卡西，一定先上去揍他一拳，将他打倒在地，然后恶狠狠的扯着他的领子，向他大喊！虽然到最后很有可能骂着骂着就哭了，到头来还是卡卡西安慰就是了……

林子里传来一些撕裂的声音，他深感不对劲，脚上的动作又加快了些。

周围源源不断的冲上来白色的人形，他们吼叫着发出低沉的声音，泛着光的刀刃上沾满了白色的粘稠物，人形就如同行尸走肉一般感觉不到疼痛，即便是腹中插着利刃，身体还是要疯狂的像是要撕裂他一样。蓝色的光越来越亮，伴随着雷鸣的轰响声，亮光短暂的覆盖了这一片区域，下一秒那些人形都倒在了地上。

蓝色的亮光也映进了带土的眼睛，那是带土第一次见卡卡西使用妖力，他几乎被这幅景象迷住了，就站在那里，一动不动。

“卡卡西！”

带土慌张的大喊着他的名字。

趁着卡卡西喘口气的功夫，从他的后方又扑上来一只，卡卡西听闻转过头去，刚要闪躲趁机反击，却被划伤了眼睛向后倒去。

手中的佩刀也掉落在一旁。

糟了。

卡卡西闭上了眼睛，脑海中全是有关于带土的一幕幕；也罢，就算是我骗他的补偿吧……

料想之中的刺痛感并没有袭来，他睁开另一只眼睛，看到那个身影挡在了他的面前，他缓缓地转过头来，手上拿着的正是卡卡西的刀。

“你的眼睛……”

“啊，好像是呢，你的伤不要紧吧。”带土蹲下来，小心翼翼的将卡卡西手移开，看着那道触目惊心的痕迹，往下直流着血迹，他忽然想到了这些白色的东西正是前几天从他身边过去的那个，当初还以为是自己眼花了没有在意，这样看来……

难道是斑他们……

“好像不太乐观，应该是伤到眼球了，不过也无大碍。”卡卡西站起身，他敏锐地察觉到旁边的树后有个人影，不过看他也没有下一步的意思，还是暂时离开这里较好。

“那些家伙……”带土看着满地的尸体，眼神泛着寒光。

“走吧，卡卡西。”

他对上卡卡西的眼睛，即便他现在有了想哭的冲动，但这个时候未免太不合时宜，他往回咽了咽，平静的说着。

“走吧，卡卡西，离开这里吧……”

**Author's Note:**

> 不了解妖怪和除妖师，凑合着看吧......


End file.
